


Melted Chocolate

by Samanthastar47



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samanthastar47/pseuds/Samanthastar47
Summary: A sweet treat Rey has never tried before reminds her of someone she can never seem to forget.





	Melted Chocolate

Rey has never really been able to try sweet treats before. The closest she ever got was some dried fruit she bartered rations to try at a traders shop in Niima.  
  
So when Poe Dameron told her that they were doing a chocolate fondue event, she was immediately confused. Poe left immediately after and Leia came and explained what it was. There was compassion and kindness in her eyes knowing that Rey has never had the privilege of trying such a treat.  
  
When Rey saw the dark, rich brown color she was fascinated. But not because of the chocolate, but because of the color. It seemed familiar to her.  
It's when she was chewing on a berry covered in the privileged treat that she realized the connection.  
  
Later that night when she was reading the Jedi text book by candle light, she felt the silent sensation of their shared bond open. She couldn't help herself.  
  
"Melted chocolate", she spoke out loud.  
  
"What? Did you try it recently?," a deep voice responded after a few seconds curiously.  
  
"Yes, but that's not what I was talking about."  
  
Rey spun around and looked at Kylo Ren head on.  
"Your eyes remind me of melted chocolate," she said with a soft smile.  
  
The look of surprise on his face almost made her laugh. "What? No one has ever commented on your eyes before? To be honest, they were the first thing I noticed when you took that stupid mask off."  
  
Ben Solo looked absolutely stunned, but before he could respond, their bond faded.  
  
Rey whispered softly, "Good night Ben. I'm glad I got to see my melted chocolate for the night."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> First of many of these to come.


End file.
